The Ongoing Concept
The Ongoing Concept is a chaotic metalcore band based out of Rathdrum, Idaho in the United States. The band began in 2009 with three brothers, Kyle, Dawson and Parker Scholz ranging from the ages of 12-19."The Ongoing Concept biography". Last.fm. Retrieved on April 10, 2019. Shortly after formation, the brothers hired on friends Dyllan Darrington and TJ Nichols. The band is signed to Solid State Records and has released two EPs and three studio albums. History The Ongoing Concept began in 2009 with three brothers of Kyle, Dawson, and Parker Scholz on Vocals, Guitars/Vocals, and Drums respectively, between the ages of 12-19. Following their formation, the three brothers hired their childhood friends Dyllan Darrington on Guitars and TJ Nichols on Bass. In 2010, the band recorded an EP titled What Is My Destiny, which was released independently. The EP was half an acoustic release and half metalcore release. The band followed up with another EP, titled Arrows Before Bullets, which took a heavier approach, following an electronicore style. Once the EP was released, Darrington departed from the band, with them continuing on as a four-piece. The band signed with Solid State Records in 2013 and then released their debut, Saloon.Sharp, Tyler (June 20, 2013). "The Ongoing Concept Signs To Solid State Records". Mind Equals Blown. Retrieved on April 10, 2019. After the successful first album, the band decided to take it up a notch and create an album called Handmade, where they crafted their instruments, save for keyboards and microphones, out of a tree they chopped down.Cummings, Tony (August 19, 2015). "The Ongoing Concept: Metal band with handmade instruments". Cross Rhythms. Retrieved on April 10, 2019. However, following the album's release in 2015, by 2016, Kyle, Parker, and Nichols had departed from the band.Beard, Mason (November 19, 2016). "The Ongoing Concept Loses 3/4 Lineup(?)". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on April 10, 2019. Dawson hired on longtime friend and videographer of many of the band's music videos Ian Nelson on Bass, Andy Crateau on Guitars, and Cody Rhodes on Drums. With the new lineup, the band recorded their third release, titled Places, which took a departure from their past style, as it lost much of its youthful chaos and exhibited more of a somber style. Since the album's release, the band has been on a bit of a hiatus. Members Current * Dawson Scholz - Vocals, Guitars, Percussion (2009-present) * Andy Crateau - Guitars (2016-present) * Ian Nelson - Bass (2016-present) * Cody Rhodes - Drums (2016-present) Former * Kyle Scholz - Vocals, Keyboards, Percussion (2009-2016) * Dyllan Darrington - Guitars, Vocals (2009-2012) * TJ Nichols - Bass, Banjo (2009-2016) * Parker Scholz - Drums, Vocals (2009-2016) Timeline ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:2009 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:2009 TimeAxis =orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend =orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:4 Colors = id:UVocals value:claret legend:Unclean_Vocals id:CVocals value:red legend:Clean_Vocals id:Guitar value:teal legend:Guitar id:Bass value:blue legend:Bass id:Drums value:orange legend:Drums id:Banjo value:drabgreen legend:Banjo id:Uke value:green legend:Ukelele id:Keys value:skyblue legend:Keyboards id:Perc value:purple legend:Percussion id:Album value:black legend:Studio_album id:EP value:gray(0.55) legend:Other_release id:bgbars value:gray(0.95) id:text value:black Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:3 BackgroundColors = bars:bgbars ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:5 start:2009 LineData = layer:back at:04/23/2010 color:EP at:11/20/2011 color:EP at:08/20/2013 color:album at:06/16/2015 color:album at:10/06/2017 color:album BarData = bar:Kyle text:"Kyle Scholz" bar:Dawson text:"Dawnson Scholz" bar:Dyllan text:"Dyllan Darrington" bar:Andy text:"Andy Crateau" bar:TJ text:"TJ Nichols" bar:Ian text:"Ian Nelson" bar:Parker text:"Parker Scholz" bar:Cody text:"Cody Rhodes" PlotData= width:11 bar:Kyle from:start till:11/19/2016 color:UVocals bar:Kyle from:start till:11/19/2016 color:Keys width:5 bar:Kyle from:start till:11/19/2016 color:Perc width:3 bar:Dawson from:start till:end color:Guitar bar:Dawson from:start till:end color:CVocals width:9 bar:Dawson from:start till:01/01/2017 color:Uke width:7 bar:Dawson from:start till:01/01/2017 color:Perc width:5 bar:Dawson from:01/01/2015 till:11/19/2016 color:UVocals width:2.5 bar:Dawson from:01/01/2017 till:end color:UVocals width:5 bar:Dyllan from:start till:01/01/2012 color:Guitar bar:Dyllan from:start till:01/01/2012 color:CVocals width:3 bar:Andy from:11/19/2016 till:end color:Guitar bar:Andy from:11/19/2016 till:end color:CVocals width:3 bar:TJ from:start till:11/19/2016 color:Bass bar:TJ from:start till:11/19/2016 color:Banjo width:3 bar:Ian from:11/19/2016 till:end color:Bass bar:Parker from:start till:11/19/2016 color:Drums bar:Cody from:11/19/2016 till:end color:Drums }} Discography EPs * What Is My Destiny (2010) * Arrows Before Bullets (2011) Studio albums * Saloon (2013) * Handmade (2015) * Places (2017) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Solid State Records artists Category:Christian Hardcore Bands Category:United States Bands